Avec un Si
by Aeri'sWonderland
Summary: "Et si Harry Potter n'était pas né seul ? S'il avait eu une sœur jumelle ? Que le lien les reliant au Seigneur des Ténèbres soit encore plus difficile à porter ? Oui… Avec un si on mettrait Paris en bouteille" DEUXIEME VERSION
1. Préface

_**AVEC UN SI…  
~Préface~**_

_**Auteur : **__Aëri's Wonderland_

_**Genre : **__Romance / Angst_

_**Rating**__ : PG-13 [Je ne pense pas que j'irais jusqu'au R ou NC-17]_

_**Disclaimer**__** :**__ Tout les personnages, l'environnement et l'histoire de base sont à J. K. Rowling sauf certains personnages (dont Kiara Potter). L'histoire en elle-même m'appartient. Les phrases de début sont toujours des paroles de chansons, je créditerais toujours dans chaque chapitre._

_**Bêta lectrice : **__Shynia Lala' (Merci *w*)_

_**Fréquence de postage : **?__Impossible à déterminer vu que je suis en appartement sans internet pour le moment ^^ Alors, je vais tenter de poster à chaque fois que je le pourra__i__s_

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_

_¤ Et non… Je ne suis pas morte X'D J'ai enfin décidé de reprendre l'écriture de cette fanfiction. Je ne garantie pas que je ferais des chapitres long, cela sera au grès de l'intrigue, suivant le bon moment pour couper._

_¤ J'aime beaucoup recevoir des reviews (: Qu'elles soient positives ou négative, du moment qu'elles soient constructives, cela permet toujours de m'améliorer et de me motiver x)._

_¤ Pour ceux qui me lisait avant, vous aurez aussi remarqué que j'ai changé mon nom d'auteur X'D L'autre ne me plaisait vraiment plus ^^'_

_¤ Je ne ferais pas d'autre disclaimer ou info sur les chapitres. Tout ce trouve ici x)_

_**Adresse e-mail pour la newsletter**__ : .Wonderland gmail . com (sans les espaces bien sûr 8D)_

_**A propos de la fanfiction :**_

_¤ Ce que vous allez lire dans les chapitres à venir est né dans ma tête il y a assez longtemps… Je crois que ça date du début de ma passion Harry Potter… Donc pratiquement plus de 10 ans maintenant… J'ai tenté une première écriture durant l'été 2008 mais l'année dernière, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que la tournure que prenait ma fanfic ne me plaisait vraiment pas et n'était pas adaptée à mon idée première… J'ai donc décidé de la mettre en pause pour pouvoir la réécrire tranquillement… Vous allez donc lire la version deuxième de « Avec Un Si… ». Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, ça ne changera pas grand-chose X'D Mais je pense que pour les anciens lecteurs, il vous faudra très certainement tout lire depuis le début :/ car j'ai changé pas mal de chose… Mais pour vous éviter de trop vous ennuyez, j'ai rassemblé des chapitres ensemble…_

_¤ Tout est pratiquement écrit du point de vue de Kiara Potter. Si jamais je le fait d'un autre POV, je le dirais avant._

_¤ J'utilise le nom anglais de Draco Malfoy… Parce que maintenant ça m'est quasiment impossible de l'écrire autrement ^^_

_¤ Les personnages sont OCC (caractère opposé à celui connu). Enfin en grande partie, je n'arrive pas trop à respecter les caractères initiaux ^^' (C'est pour cette raison que j'arrive principalement mieux à écrire des fictions originales que des fanfictions x'D)_

_**Résumé :**_

_« Oui je l'avoue… J'ai été jaloux de toi… Je t'ai même détesté… Détesté du plus profond de mon être… Je t'en ai voulu d'avoir eu le droit à la vie que je n'ai pas pu avoir… Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie… Ne plus te perdre… Te garder toujours avec moi… Comme la deuxième moitié de moi que tu aurais toujours du être…»_

__

Il parait qu'avec un « Si », on pourrait faire n'importe quoi… On pourrait refaire tout un monde… Alors avec un « Si » je voudrais pouvoir refaire notre histoire, Harry… Je voudrais qu'on arrête d'être les machines qu'ils veulent que l'on soit… Alors si le sort ne nous avait pas choisi nous ? Que se serait-il passé ? J'aimerais tellement le savoir… Mais ce rêve ne pourra jamais devenir réel parce que les « Si » ont la particularité de ne jamais se réaliser…

_[Et si Harry Potter n'était pas né seul ? S'il avait eu une sœur jumelle ? Que le lien les reliant au Seigneur des Ténèbres soit encore plus difficile à porter ? Oui… « Avec un si on mettrait Paris en bouteille »]_

_**Personnages OC :  
(prévu pour le moment)**_

_¤ Kiara Potter  
¤ Yadiel Lévy_

_**Présentation du personnage principal : **__  
__Prénoms__ : Kiara Hayden  
__Nom__ : Potter  
__Date de naissance__ : 31 Juillet 1980  
__Ascendance__ : Sang-mêlé  
__Père__ : James Potter  
__Mère__ : Lily Evans  
__Physique__ : Yeux vert, longs cheveux noir lisse, mince, grande, très agile.  
__Caractère__ : rebelle, rusée, forte envie de prouver ses capacités aux autres et de domination mais peut se montrer douce, gentille et émotive.  
__Particularité__ : Ressent constamment le besoin d'avoir la reconnaissance de la part de son frère.  
__Baguettes__ : houx, crin de licorne, 25 cm, très flexible (le fait est que je ne voulais pas mettre le même bois qu'Harry pour cette baguette mais après quelques petites recherches j'ai trouvé un site où l'on peut voir que JK Rowling s'est aidé du tableau celtique des arbres… bref si vous voulez en savoir plus dites-le moi ^^)_

_Voilà pour une présentation de Kiara. Succincte, je vous l'accorde mais il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne peux pas encore dévoiler x) Je ferais une présentation de Yadiel Lévy, le moment venu (:  
_

_Sur ce,_

_**BONNE LECTURE ! (:**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**AVEC UN SI…  
~Chapitre 1~  
**« Dans cette course […], j'ai vu mourir mes héros »_

_Conseil d'écoute : « Loin Du Froid De Décembre » de la BO d'Anastasia (DA)_

___OooooooooO_  


**Poudlard, 2 mai 1998.**

Noir…

Dans ma tête…

Autour de moi…

Tout est noir…

Comme cette vérité…

Tous ces mots résonnent dans ma tête…

‟Ombre… Cœur… Menace… Mourir de la main de l'autre…"

Tout s'embrouille en moi…

Harry… S'il te plaît… Aide-moi… Fais-le…

« Kiara ! Kiara ! »

S'il te plaît… Harry…

**Little Whinging, Privet Drive, nuit du 31 Octobre 1981.**

Deux personnes étaient debout au milieu de la rue discutant de choses qui aurait pu paraître insensé à toute personne ‟normal" du moins n'étant pas sorcier. Oui… Tout les propos échangé entre ces deux personnages n'avaient un sens pour un sorcier. Cela lui aurait alors paru clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Tous les sorciers à ce moment précis ne parlaient que d'une chose.

La mort du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps… Lord Voldemort ou plus communément appelé ‟Vous-Savez-Qui". Cet homme qui inspirait la peur chez chacun de ces êtres magique n'était plus. Anéanti…

…Par un simple enfant. Enfant âgé d'à peine un an. Impossible ? Et bien pourtant c'était la pure vérité : Un simple petit garçon a réussi à mettre fin au règne d'un homme qui arrivait à tuer les sorciers les plus fort.

C'est deux personnes, un homme et une femme se nommaient respectivement Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. L'homme semblait très âgé et possédait une longue barbe blanche. Il était aussi grand qu'il était mince. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur semblaient sonder les environs derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il portait une longue robe et d'une cape violette. La deuxième personne était une femme. Un air sévère plaqué sur son visage accentué par son chignon serré. Des lunettes carrés venaient accentuer son air sévère et cacher ses yeux qui exprimaient un léger agacement. Elle aussi portait une longue robe surmontée d'une cape émeraude. Albus Dumbledore était un sorcier respecté dans le monde entier et Minerva McGonagall une enseignante dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard dont Dumbledore était le directeur.

« Professeur… Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne idée ? »

« La meilleure qu'il soit pour eux. »

« Mais les séparer depuis leur plus jeune âge et… Mettre Harry chez cette famille de moldus, je les ai observé toute la journée… Ils ne… »

« C'est le meilleur endroit pour Harry, et Kiara sera bien mieux auprès de nous »

Harry Potter, le nom de ce petit survivant. Kiara Potter, sa sœur jumelle. Ces enfants qui ne savaient encore rien de la vie, avaient déjà vécu la pire souffrance pour un être humain. La perte de parents. La séparation de sa moitié.

Pourquoi le mage noir avait décidé de s'attaquer à leur famille ? Personne ne le savait, et personne ne voulait le savoir. Le plus important pour le monde sorcier était que l'homme qui leur inspirait la peur soit mort. Tout ce dont les sorciers se souviendront sera qu'un enfant a été leur sauveur. Harry Potter. Ce nom restera gravé dans les mémoires de génération en génération de sorcier.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre alors qu'une lumière aveuglante apparaissait dans le ciel. Tout moldu qui aurait jeté un regard dans la rue aurait pensé devenir fou. Une moto volante était dans les airs et descendait doucement sur terre auprès des deux personnes qui s'étaient tus regardant l'engin se poser au sol. Un homme énorme se trouvait sur celle-ci les cheveux en broussaille tout autant que sa barbe. Il avait entre ses immenses bras un paquet de couverture. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui.

« Hagrid, où avez-vous déniché cette moto volante ? »

« C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a donné, il m'a dit que j'en aurais certainement bien plus besoin que lui… »

« Vous n'avez eu aucun problème ? »

« Non… La maison était complètement détruite mais j'ai réussi à les sortir des décombres… Ils étaient serrés l'un à l'autre, je n'ai pas réussi à les séparer… »

Il avança alors le paquet de couvertures vers Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ces derniers se penchèrent au-dessus et purent apercevoir deux enfants étroitement enlacés dormant paisiblement. Les deux avaient les cheveux aussi noirs que du jais. L'un deux avait une petite cicatrice sur le front. En forme d'éclair. Les trois en déduire alors que c'est là que le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû toucher le jeune Harry Potter. En les regardant on pouvait alors remarquer le lien unique qui ne pouvait lier que deux jumeaux : la petite, Kiara, tenait son frère de manière à ce qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle voulait le protéger.

« Dumbledore… Êtes-vous sûr que c'est la meilleure façon de les protéger que de les séparer ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas à la question de McGonagall, il se contenta de prendre dans ces bras le petit Harry en tachant de ne pas le réveiller. Il l'enroula délicatement dans une couverture avant de se diriger vers le numéro 4 de Privet Drive. Les deux autres le suivirent, Hagrid tenant étroitement la petite enveloppée dans ses couvertures qui venait de se réveiller et regardait autour d'elle. On pouvait voir dans ces yeux, qu'elle était effrayée. Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme si des larmes les emplissaient. Mais elle ne pleura pas. Harry, quand à lui commença à bouger dans les bras de Dumbledore mais il ne se réveilla pas.

« Et bien… A bientôt Harry », fit Dumbledore en se retournant vers Hagrid pour lui prendre Kiara des bras. « Je vais m'en occuper maintenant, Hagrid. »

« Bien professeur Dumbledore. »

Hagrid se dirigea vers la moto pour partir alors que McGonagall avançait dans la rue et disparaissait. Dumbledore, lui, resta un moment immobile dans la rue, le regard tournait sur le paquet devant la porte.

« Bonne chance Harry », murmura t-il avant de tourner son regard vers la petite qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il lui fit un léger sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse tout les deux laissant la rue vide.

**Poudlard, 31 Août 1991**

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsque je croisais Argus Rusard, le concierge. Cet homme m'avait toujours quelque peu effrayé depuis que j'étais enfant. Ses yeux globuleux et brillant qui m'avait toujours rappelé ceux de sa chatte, Miss Teigne… Et puis ses cheveux gras tout emmêlé. Tout en lui m'effrayé encore aujourd'hui. J'étais absorbé par l'état de ses cheveux lorsqu'il me sortit de mon observation avec sa voix sifflante.

« Mademoiselle Potter ! Le Professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir. », Me dit-il.

Je hochai rapidement avant de m'éloigner pour me rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir. Très certainement que cela concernait ma rentrée demain en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. Depuis que j'étais bébé, j'avais vécu dans ce château en tant que résidante permanente. A partir de demain, ceci changerait. Seulement ça. Parce que je savais que les comportements envers moi ne changeraient pas même concernant les anciens élèves. Car s'appeler Kiara Potter n'a jamais été facile. Tout le monde faisait le rapprochement avec Harry Potter. Mon frère jumeau dont je ne sais rien. Mis à part que tout comme moi, il a survécu à cette terrible nuit où mes parents ont disparu. Lui était connu. Moi je n'étais qu'un nom de famille. Les gens ne s'intéressaient à moi seulement à cause de mon nom.

Bien sûr je n'en voulais pas à Harry. Je ne connaissais rien de lui. Seulement parfois je ressentais comme un manque et je savais que c'était lui. On m'avait arraché à ma moitié, je ne pouvais pas oublier cette part de moi. Je me demandais souvent si lui aussi ressentait ce sentiment. Quand j'aurais enfin l'occasion de le voir, je lui demanderais.

Je me demandais aussi plein de chose à son propos. Avait-il le même caractère que moi ? D'après Severus Rogue, j'étais beaucoup trop fougueuse et insolente. Mais je le comprenais de dire ça après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir durant les bientôt 10 ans de cohabitation dans ce château. Minerva McGonagall, elle, me disait souvent que j'étais trop rebelle. Mais je savais qu'au fond, elle m'aimait beaucoup. C'était toujours elle qui couvrait mes bêtises face à Rogue lorsque j'étais plus jeune. En fait seul, Rubeus Hagrid et Dumbledore trouvait que j'étais une jeune fille douce et gentille. Mais je ne sais pas si l'appréciation de Hagrid était vraiment à prendre en compte au vue qu'il me considérait un peu comme sa protégée. Quand à Dumbledore, lui, n'avait pas forcément souvent à faire à moi donc je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire qu'il pouvait vraiment me juger. Et comment Harry me trouverait-il ? Est-ce qu'il me ressemblerait beaucoup aussi physiquement ?

J'arrivais enfin devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Je frappais un léger coup. Il m'invita à entrer. Je le saluai et il me fit un immense sourire en me montrant le fauteuil en face de lui. Je m'installais rapidement. Il me tendit alors un petit bol où je pu voir des petits paquets jaune.

« Un bonbon au citron, Kiara ? », Me demanda t-il.

« Hum… Non merci, Professeur. »

« Tu as tort, ils sont très bon… », Me dit-il toujours en souriant. Il regarda son bol avant de le reposer dans son tiroir. « Bien… Kiara, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour te parler de la rentrée de demain. »

Il s'arrêta de parler en me regardant. J'avais l'impression que son regard me transperçait et pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre. Je hochai la tête. Il semblait attendre ce signe pour continuer à parler.

« Tu vas donc sûrement pouvoir rencontrer Harry pour la première fois. Je voudrais que tu saches qu'il a apprit ton existence, il y a seulement un mois… Donc il faudra que tu évites de le brusquer, d'accord ? »

Je hochai à nouveau la tête avant de prendre congé. J'avais la gorge nouée. Bien sûr, je savais qu'Harry ne savait rien de moi. Mais d'entendre qu'il avait apprit que j'existais il n'y avait qu'un mois de cela m'avait ramené à la dure réalité qu'en fait pour beaucoup ma vie n'était rien. Même pour mon frère. Je vivais dans son ombre mais il ne savait même pas que j'étais là attendant patiemment le moment où je pourrais le voir.

Je courrais maintenant dans le parc de Poudlard. Je sentais les larmes brulait mes yeux. J'arrivais enfin prés du lac, je me laissais tomber au pied d'un grand érable. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler librement le long de mes joues. Je m'appuyais contre le tronc de l'arbre. Un oiseau aux plumes dorés vint voleter autour de moi. Un Vivet doré. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Emerveillé. Il était tellement rare de pouvoir en voir en vrai. Mais larmes finirent par se stopper. Le Vivet finit par partir vers le ciel à une vitesse hallucinante. Je me levais alors doucement et une fois debout, je fermais les yeux. J'inspirais lentement. Une légère brise vint soulever mes cheveux dans les airs. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais comme cela mais je finis par me rediriger vers le château.

« Ah ! Ma…Mademoiselle P… P… Potter ? Nous… nous… vous cherchons. »

_**To be continued…**_

_OooooooooO_

_Et bien… Voilà… Le premier chapitre (qui était censé être un prologue X'D) est bouclé. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vos avis comptent énormément pour moi. Qu'ils soient positif tout autant que négatif. Ils me permettent de m'améliorer. & puis bien sûr une review pour seulement laissé une trace de votre passage, ça fait énormément plaisir (plutôt que d'avoir des lecteurs inconnus X'D)  
__**N'oubliez pas de lire le préface pour mieux comprendre certaine chose ^^ Si vous n'avez pas de compte sur , et que vous souhaitez être prévenu de la suite, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un e-mail à l'adresse qui se trouve sur ma présentation.**__  
Pour mes anciens lecteurs, vous aurez très certainement remarqué que l'histoire devient un tout petit peu plus noir. Je voulais montrer un peu plus les sentiments de Kiara face à toutes ces histoires « d'adultes ».  
La phrase vient de « Enfant du Désert » de Diam's._


	3. Chapitre 2

_**AVEC UN SI…  
~Chapitre 2~  
**« Et nous nous rencontrons à mi-chemin, sur notre chemin de retour sur terre »_

_Conseil d'écoute : « Down To Earth » de Justin Bieber_

___OooooooooO_  


_« Ah ! Ma…Mademoiselle P… P… Potter ? Nous… nous… vous cherchions »_

Je me tournais vers l'origine de la voix. Le professeur Quirrell se tenait à quelques pas de moi. Je frissonnais légèrement à sa vue. Je ne l'appréciais pas réellement. Non pas qu'il soit méchant, loin de là. Enfin je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti ça… Mais depuis quelque temps, je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était aux environs. Lorsque j'étais enfant, il était professeur d'étude des moldu jusqu'à cette année. Il était parti une année en Albanie et à son retour Dumbledore l'avait nommé professeur de défense contre les force du mal au grand dam de Rogue qui convoitait ce poste depuis tellement d'année et se retrouvait à rester professeur de potion. Depuis son retour Quirrell semblait réellement bizarre, c'était peut-être pour cette raison que je me sentais mal en sa présence. Il portait à présent un turban autour de la tête qui sentait une horrible odeur d'ail, il avait peur de tout et il bégayait tout le temps en plus d'un tic qui agitait l'une de ses paupières.

« Professeur Quirrell », le saluai-je « Excusez-moi de vous avoir inquiété… J'étais seulement sortie dans le parc… »

« Mademoiselle Potter ! » s'exclama une voix derrière moi. « Où étiez-vous encore ? »

Le professeur McGonagall approchait de moi. Son visage d'habitude strict le paraissait encore plus. Je baissais les yeux avant de lui répondre.

« Comme je le disais au professeur Quirrell, j'étais dans le parc. Excusez-moi de vous avoir inquiété de cette façon. »

« Mmh… Ce n'est rien. Maintenant vous êtes ici. Bien je pense qu'il est temps que vous retourniez dans votre chambre, il faut que vous soyez en forme pour demain. »

Je les regardai tout deux avant de les saluer à nouveau et de leur tourner le dos. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils s'étaient tant inquiétés de mon absence. Une fois dans ma chambre je me laissais tomber sur le grand lit à baldaquin qui occupait le coin de celle-ci. Je fermais les yeux.

Demain soir, je ne dormirais pas dans cette chambre. Toujours dans le même lieu mais pas dans la même pièce. Bien sûr, lors des vacances d'été, je la retrouverais pour m'éviter de me sentir seul dans les dortoirs de ma future maison. Mais comme Dumbledore voulait que je puisse suivre ma scolarité à Poudlard comme n'importe quels élèves, il me faudrait à moi aussi faire ma valise. Je me tournais sur le côté pour faire face à la grande fenêtre. Le soleil était couché depuis un moment maintenant et la nuit commençait à prendre le pouvoir.

Dire que j'étais anxieuse pour demain aurait été un petit mot. La boule au ventre qui avait pris place dans mon ventre et qui ne me quittait plus depuis bientôt un mois en était la preuve. Je regardais les nuages défiler dans le ciel pour essayer de me détendre.

_OooooooooO_

« Kiara Potter ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'ouvrir cette porte ! »

Je me levais en sursaut en entendant les coups frappés à la porte et ce cri. Je regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans ma chambre. Apparemment je m'étais endormis habillé hier soir. Je me levais pour me diriger vers la porte et faire cesser les cris et les coups frappés si fort à la porte que je me demandais encore comme elle tenait debout. Surtout que j'avais reconnu la voix de McGonagall. Et je sentais que j'allais très certainement passer un mauvais quart d'heure si je n'ouvrais pas tout de suite.

« Ah et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Bonjour Professeur McGonagall. »

« Bon… Tu te rappelle de quel jour nous sommes au moins ? Dépêches-toi de te préparer. Nous allons déjeuner, tu as déjà raté le petit déjeuner. Je sais que les élèves n'arrivent qu'en fin d'après-midi mais tu n'as toujours pas fait ta valise. »

Elle ne me laissa rien ajouter de plus que déjà elle tournait les talons. Je refermais la porte. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui nous étions enfin le 1er Septembre. Le jour que j'appréhendais le plus et qu'à la fois j'avais hâte de voir arriver. Je me préparais rapidement pour rejoindre la grande salle et prendre mon repas. Tous les professeurs étaient là. Je m'installais au côté d'Hagrid qui me fit un grand sourire. Apparemment, ils n'attendaient plus que moi pour commencer. Je restais silencieuse alors que tous parler du programme de leur année.

« Et bien Kiara, tu as l'air bien tristounette aujourd'hui ? »

Je me tournais vers Hagrid qui avait à nouveau un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant avant de lui dire que je stressais seulement un peu par rapport à ma probable rencontre Harry.

« Tu as peur que cela se passe mal ? »

« Et bien… Oui. Après tout Hagrid, malgré que nous sommes jumeaux nous connaissons rien l'un de l'autre. Et puis j'ai peur de n'avoir rien à lui dire. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis persuadé que tout va bien se passer. Je suis sûr que quand tu le verras, tu trouveras plein de chose à lui demander et lui aussi. »

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse impressionnante. Bientôt je me trouvais à côté du professeur McGonagall dans le hall d'entrée attendant l'arrivée des élèves. Les premiers élèves à entrer furent les anciens élèves. Certains me saluèrent d'autres me parlèrent comme les jumeaux Weasley. Fred et George. Deux grands rouquins. Ils étaient les quatrièmes et cinquièmes enfants d'une grande famille apparemment. J'avais connu leurs trois frères ainés, Charlie et Bill qui n'était plus à Poudlard à ce jour et Percy qui y était toujours, en cinquième année. Eux ils rentraient en troisième année. Je m'étais réellement liée d'amitié avec eux. Je discutais quelques instants avec eux avant que McGonagall ne toussote leur signifiant qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent dans la grande salle.

Je me retrouvais alors coincé avec McGonagall dans le hall en attendant les premières années. Elle dut sentir mon stress car elle me fit un sourire rassurant. Je lui rendis. Ça m'avait redonné un peu de courage, surtout qu'il était rare de la voir réellement sourire. Bientôt quelqu'un frappa à la porte des cachots. McGonagall se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et je pus voir Hagrid qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et derrière lui les élèves.

« Professeur. Voici les première année », fit-il.

« Merci Hagrid. Je m'en occupe maintenant. »

Elle fit entrer tout les élèves et m'indiqua de rejoindre le groupe avant de faire demi tour vers la salle réservé aux premières années. Tout le monde la suivit. Je gardais les yeux fixé devant moi, sur le dos de McGonagall. Je sentais plusieurs regards braqués sur moi. Je n'aimais vraiment pas faire parti du centre de l'attention. Je n'avais pas osé regarder les têtes des élèves pour voir si je voyais Harry. Je savais que je l'aurais reconnu. Après tout, d'après ce que m'avait dit Hagrid, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup même si nous n'étions pas des vrais jumeaux comme disaient les moldus.

Une fois dans la salle, McGonagall nous expliqua les règles du château. Je me permis d'écouter d'une oreille, en connaissant les grands points. Elle nous laissa alors seul dans la salle. Les regards qui m'avaient auparavant laissé pour McGonagall se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi. J'avais les joues en feu et je supposais qu'elles devaient être rouges. Je finis par relevé mon visage pour faire face à tous les regards. Beaucoup détournèrent le regard mais d'autres continuèrent à me dévisager. C'était à se demander s'ils avaient déjà vu quelqu'un. Bon il est vrai que mon entrée dans leur groupe était inhabituelle mais ce n'était peut-être pas une raison de me regarder comme ça. Je soutins le regard de chaque élève qui me regardait trop fixement jusqu'à ce que ce soit eux qui détourne le regard et je finis par rencontrer deux yeux identiques aux miens mais caché derrière des lunettes. C'était Harry. Je n'aurais pu m'y tromper. Hagrid avait raison. J'avais l'impression de retrouver mon visage dans un miroir. Mis à part que lui avait des lunettes, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et des cheveux courts indiscipliné.

On ne se quitta pas du regard. Pour moi c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus personne autour. J'allais m'approcher de lui quand des cris s'élevèrent vers le fond de la salle. Je relevais alors subitement la tête pour voir les fantômes de Poudlard. Ils ne semblaient pas nous avoir remarqué tant ils étaient plongés dans leur conversation. Ils parlaient encore du cas de Peeves. Un fantôme turbulent qui leur en faisaient, enfin plus précisément, qui en faisaient voir de toute les couleurs aux élèves et professeurs. Ils semblaient se disputaient à propos de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Comme d'habitude Le Moine Gras souhaitait lui pardonner au grand mécontentement des autres fantômes. Tout à coup, ils semblèrent enfin remarquer notre présence. Mais lorsqu'ils nous parlèrent, la plupart des élèves étaient trop horrifiés pour oser dire quoique ce soit. Je ne pus rien dire moi non plus que déjà le professeur McGonagall venait nous chercher pour la répartition.

Je ne pus attendre Harry car l'on dut se mettre en rang et je fus l'une des premières alors que lui se trouvait au milieu. Une fois que l'on fut tous entrés dans la grande salle et rassemblés devant la table des professeurs, McGonagall apporta le choixpeau magique qui se mit à chanter comme chaque année. Une fois fini, McGonagall approcha à nouveau un parchemin à la main. Elle commença à appeler chaque élève par ordre alphabétique. Lorsque le tour d'Harry arriva, je sus que j'étais la suivante. La boule au ventre qui m'avait lâché un petit moment revint à la charge. La peur de ne pas me retrouver dans la même maison que mon frère prit le dessus. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi j'avais si peur de ne pas être avec lui : je ne voulais pas à nouveau être séparé de lui. Bien sûr nous serions dans le même château mais je savais aussi que lorsqu'on ne faisait pas partie de la même maison, il était beaucoup plus difficile de passer du temps avec les autres. Et parfois les compétitions entre maison venaient embrumer les relations entre élèves bien qu'elle ne soit pas bien forte entre trois des maisons : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Ces trois maisons s'entendaient bien mais par contre la relation qu'entretenait Serpentard avec ces trois-là dépassait la simple compétition et principalement avec Gryffondor. J'espérais donc du plus profond de mon être, me retrouver dans la même maison qu'Harry.

Il me sembla que le choixpeau resta plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire sur le cas d'Harry. Mais il finit par crier sa maison : Gryffondor. J'applaudis avec les autres élèves. La maison semblait vraiment contente de l'avoir avec eux. En même temps, ils pourraient se vanter d'être dans la même maison qu'Harry et pourrait peut-être lui parler. Lorsque le silence fut à peu près revenu, on m'appela. Je me dirigeai vers le choixpeau légèrement tremblante. Je le posais sur ma tête.

« Une deuxième Potter ? Seras-tu aussi difficile à cerner que ton frère ? » Entendis-je murmurer à mon oreille. « Voyons voir… Hum… Je vois beaucoup de curiosité… Tu ferais une très bonne Serdaigle. Je vois beaucoup d'ambition aussi, une très forte envie de faire tes preuves. Tu sais parvenir à tes fins sans difficulté. SERPENTARD ! »

Je cru défaillir à ce moment précis. La seule maison que je ne souhaitais pas intégrer. La grande salle qui était auparavant empli de quelque rire et chuchotement devint silencieuse. Un silence pesant. Je n'osais pas me relever. Mais le professeur McGonagall me donna une légère tape sur l'épaule. J'enlevai alors le choixpeau de ma tête et avant de me dirigeai encore plus tremblante que lorsque j'étais arrivé vers la table des Serpentards, je tournais vers la table des professeurs. Je croisais le regard de Dumbledore. Je ne saurais dire ce que je lis à ce moment-là dans ses yeux. De la tristesse ? De la peur ? Du doute ? Je ne savais pas mais s'il y a bien une chose de sûr c'est que c'est la première fois que je voyais ça dans ses yeux.

Je me dépêchai de m'asseoir à la première place libre à la table. J'étais aux côté d'un garçon, les cheveux d'un blond platine. Un air supérieur collé sur le visage. Draco Malfoy. Je savais déjà que je n'allais pas l'aimer. Deux garçons qui ressemblaient à des molosses se tenaient à ses côtés. Je ne me souvenais plus de leur nom. En face de moi se trouvait une fille, les cheveux courts aussi noirs que les miens. Elle avait un visage dur mais ne semblait pas réellement méchante. Si je me souvenais bien, elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson. A côté d'elle se trouvait Théodore Nott. Enfin c'est ce que je supposais à mes souvenirs des élèves que McGonagall avait appelé précédemment. Je gardais les yeux braquaient sur mon assiette doré après mon inspection rapide. Je savais que toute la table me regardait. Décidément ce soir, j'aurais vraiment été observé. En même temps comment passer inaperçu lorsque nous sommes déjà dans le château alors que normalement nous devons arriver en train après avoir dit au revoir à nos parents ? Comment passer inaperçu lorsque nous nous appelons « Potter » et que nous nous retrouvons à Serpentard ? La maison qui a pour réputation de rassemblait les sorciers qui vont mal tourner. La maison qui a abrité le meurtrier de mes parents. Je sentis le dernier élève appelé s'installer à mes côté. C'était Blaise Zabini d'après ce qu'avait dit McGonagall en l'appelant.

Dumbledore dit quelque mot avant que des plats apparaissent sur la table devant nous. Alors que toutes personnes autour de moi avaient finis par arrêter de m'observer et s'atteler à remplir leur assiette, je continuai à regardais fixement mon assiette. Je n'aurais pu connaître pire journée de rentrée officielle à Poudlard. Je sentis tout à coup une main se poser sur ma tête. Je la relevai alors que la main s'enlevait.

« Tu ne mange pas ? »

Blaise Zabini me regardait en souriant. C'était un jeune métisse avec de magnifiques yeux en amande. Je le regardais surprise alors qu'il me tendait un plat où se trouvaient de la viande. Je pris le plat. Son sourire s'étira encore plus.

« Moi c'est Blaise Zabini », me dit-il. « Et là, c'est Théodore Nott. A côté Pansy Parkinson. A tes côtés le grand Draco Malfoy avec ses deux colosses, Crabbe Vincent et Goyle Gregory. Là-bas tu as… »

« On était capable de se présenter nous-mêmes, Zabini ! », S'exclama Draco.

« Vous n'allez pas encore recommencer tout les deux… », Soupira Pansy en posant sa tête sur sa main.

Les deux regardèrent la jeune fille avant de se renfrogner. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je ne comprenais absolument rien, et en plus il semblait tous se connaître. Je tentais de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor qui se trouvait derrière nous. Harry était installé à côté d'un des jumeaux Weasley et d'un autre jeune homme roux que j'identifiais comme étant très certainement le petit frère dont m'avaient parlé les jumeaux. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Alors que j'étais toujours à ma contemplation une tête passa devant la mienne me faisant sursauter.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas en regardant cette table que tu vas pouvoir te téléporter. Et puis… Il faut que tu manges, sérieusement… C'est important. »

« Mais laisse-la tranquille avec ta nourriture Blaise. Tu es vraiment pénible quand tu t'y met », fit Théodore calmement.

Blaise le regarda avant de se renfrogner légèrement. J'allais enfin me servir pour manger lorsque Blaise me posa une question qui me stoppa net dans mon geste.

« Et au fait… Bon d'un côté tout le monde à cette table le sait… Mais autant partir sur un vrai départ, hein ? Tu t'appelle comment ? »

A ce moment-là, je sentis quatre paires d'yeux me fixant, si ce n'est plus. Je redressais la tête.

« Kiara Potter. Enchanté tout le monde. »

« Kiara ? Tu sais que j'adore ce prénom. », Me fit Théodore en souriant.

« Ah… Euh… Merci… » Fis-je prise de court. « Et… Dites-moi… Vous vous connaissez tous, non ? »

« Et bien… Pour ainsi dire. Nos familles se connaissent donc c'est en grande partie pour cette raison. » me répondit Pansy.

« Avant même d'être arrivé à Poudlard, nous savons que nous faisons parti de cette maison. Tout le monde se connait et sait qui devra être ses amis, ses fréquentations, ses ennemis. Sauf quelques rares exception » ajouta Draco me regardant d'un œil plutôt noir.

« Attends, tu veux dire quoi là… », Commençai-je.

Je fus alors coupé par Théodore qui reposa brutalement son verre sur la table.

« Bref. Oui on se connait tous. Mais bon ce n'est pas le plus important. Maintenant et si l'on parlait d'autre chose. »

Tout le monde se concentra à nouveau sur sa nourriture. Je les regardais tous. Je me disais sérieusement que j'allais avoir du mal à m'intégrer à cette maison. Au bout d'un petit moment les conversations reprirent un petit peu dans notre coin de table. Je participais quelque peu mais sans plus. Lorsque le moment de rejoindre nos chambres arriva, je me levais en suivant les autres élèves de première année de ma maison. Je n'eu encore une fois pas le temps de voir Harry. Aussi je me retrouvais dans le dortoir sans avoir pu adresser le moindre mot à mon propre frère. J'étais couchée dans mon lit lorsque Pansy sortit de la salle de bains. J'étais dans sa chambre avec trois autres filles, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphnée Greengrass et Tracis Davis. Je ne leur avais pas vraiment parlé et elles n'ont plus. Seule Pansy me parlait dans cette chambre.

« Dis-moi… Tu crois que c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ce soir ? » Me demanda t-elle.

« Hum… A propos du premier étage ? Peut-être, je n'en sais rien mais il avait l'air sérieux… »

« Tu crois que cette pièce renferme quoi ? »

« Sérieusement ? Vu ce qu'à dit Dumbledore, je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir… », Murmurai-je.

« Ouais… Au fait… Je voulais te prévenir, quoique Malfoy ai pu dire ou dira à l'avenir. N'y fait pas trop attention. Ce n'est qu'un gamin prétentieux qui se croit mieux que tout le monde rien qu'à cause de son sang-pur. »

Je me tournais vers son lit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé fort… Peut-être pour éviter que les trois autres nous entendent. Ces dernières étaient plongées dans leur conversation et ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à nous.

« Tu ne l'aime pas ? », lui demandai-je.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne l'aime pas. Je n'ai aucune raison comparé aux garçons, Blaise et Théo. Eux ont toujours été rabaissés par leur parent car soi-disant, ils n'étaient pas d'aussi bon fils que Draco. Moi, on ne m'a jamais dit ça bien sûr. Seulement, je n'ai jamais vraiment supporté de voir mes parents courbé l'échine devant les Malfoy. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris toutes ces histoires que l'on fait par rapport au sang. Seulement Draco fait beaucoup attention à ce genre de chose et cela se sent dans son comportement. »

« Ah… D'accord. »

On discuta encore quelques instants de la journée qui nous attendait le lendemain avant de nous coucher. Même si ce n'était pas la rentrée dont je rêvais depuis longtemps, elle n'était pas si mal. Pansy semblait être une personne très gentille ainsi que Blaise et Théodore. La plupart des élèves de Serpentard avait l'air sympathique aussi. Au moins aujourd'hui j'avais réellement pu comprendre l'expression « Les apparences sont trompeuses ». En fait les Serpentards étaient en quelque sorte normale lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient en présence d'autres maisons que la partie la plus sombre de leur personnalité ressortait.

_OooooooooO_

« Bonjour les filles ! »

C'est un Blaise relativement de bonne humeur accompagné de Théodore et Draco qui venait de s'installer en face de nous pour petit-déjeuner. Je lui répondis légèrement endormi. J'avais passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars peuplés d'Harry qui ne voulait pas m'adresser la parole, de Dumbledore qui me disait que je l'avais déçu et de Serpentard qui me huaient en me disant que je n'avais rien à faire dans leur maison.

Je finis tout de même par me joindre aux conversations de la table concernant la journée qui nous attendait. J'étais la seule à me réjouir de pouvoir avoir un cours commun avec les Gryffondor. Je voyais là l'occasion de peut-être pouvoir parler avec Harry. Lorsqu'on arriva devant la salle de Rogue, il y avait déjà quelques Gryffondor mais aucune trace d'Harry. Je commençais réellement à désespérer qu'un jour j'aurais la chance de pouvoir lui adresser un mot. Finalement je le vu enfin arriver avec le jeune homme roux qui se trouvait à côté de lui hier.

Son regard se braqua instantanément sur moi alors que tous les autres regards étaient fixés sur lui. Je m'approchai alors de lui espérant enfin pouvoir parler tranquillement avec lui mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur Malfoy.

_**To be continued…**_

_OooooooooO_

_Et voilà… le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus (: Je pense que vous vous rendez compte à quel point mes personnage sont OCC principalement Pansy, Blaise et Théodore ^^ Ce sont des personnages que j'apprécie énormément alors je ne peux pas me résoudre à les faire « méchants » (De toute façon, je n'arrive jamais à faire réellement des personnages méchants donc je m'excuse d'avance pour le manque de caractère de Draco à certains moments… ._.).  
__**Je vous rappelle que pour en savoir plus, il vous faut lire le préface qui contient les grandes lignes pour comprendre ^^ et que pour être prévenu si vous ne possédez pas de compte il vous suffit de m'envoyer un mail à l'adresse indiquée sur ma présentation.  
**__La phrase du chapitre provient de « Down To Earth » de Justin Bieber.  
&& bien sûr… Reviews ? D_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**AVEC UN SI…  
~Chapitre 3~  
**« Je crois que je vais devenir dingue, je bloque mes mots aujourd'hui aussi… »_

_Conseil d'écoute : « Ready Or Not » de SHINee._

___OooooooooO_  


_Son regard se braqua instantanément sur moi alors que tous les autres regards étaient fixés sur lui. Je m'approchai alors de lui espérant enfin pouvoir parler tranquillement avec lui mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur Malfoy._

« Tiens voilà Potter-le-bigleux et son ami Weasley-le-bouseux ! »

Je me tournais instantanément vers Malfoy et le regardais fixement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » fis-je en détachant chaque syllabe.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers nous deux. Nous n'avions pas forcément parlé doucement et les cachots aimaient bien faire des échos. Je ne me laissais pas perturbées par tous les regards et continuais de fixer intensément Malfoy. Ce dernier eut un rictus. Lui aussi d'ailleurs me regardait, ses yeux gris était devenu ombrageux.

« Tu as parfaitement entendue… A moins que dans la famille Potter, tous le monde a une tar- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà je m'étais approchée de lui à grand pas. Les cachots résonnèrent cette fois-ci d'un claquement. Draco posa sa main sur sa joue que je venais de frapper. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux. Il semblait surpris et désorienté, en même temps, il devait rarement se faire frapper par les autres. Goyle et Crabbe, que j'avais maintenant identifié comme étant les gardes du corps du blond, se postèrent à côté de moi. Je vis leurs poings se serraient faisant apparaître les jointures. Je ne cillais pas, reportant mon regard sur Malfoy. Ces yeux gris métal étaient devenus ombrageux. Il fit un léger signe aux deux gorilles.

« Tu as de la chance d'être une fille, Potter ! », cracha-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil, un sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres. Je croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine avant de me détourner.

« Je pense plutôt que tu as la frousse que je te ridiculise… »

Je l'entendis remuer derrière moi mais rien ne se passa. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la voix de Rogue se fit entendre dans les cachots. Il venait d'arriver dans le couloir et nous ordonna de pénétrer dans la salle de classe. Lorsque je passai devant lui, il me regarda avec insistance. Je savais très bien ce que ce regard voulait dire. Il avait très certainement entendue un bout de la conversation entre Draco et moi. Mais je fis comme si de rien n'était et me dirigeai vers une place libre. Alors que je venais de baisser mes yeux sur mon sac, je relevai subitement la tête. Harry. A cause de Malfoy, j'avais presque failli l'oublier. Je le cherchai frénétiquement du regard lorsque j'entendis un léger toussotement à mes côtés. Je resserrai ma main sur la hanse de mon sac avant de me tourner vers le côté.

Harry se tenait devant moi. Ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de rouge alors qu'il me regardait d'un air assez timide. Je savais que je ne devais pas forcément être mieux.

« Hum... », Murmurai-je en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Je me frappai immédiatement mentalement face à ma propre débilité. J'allais dire quelque chose au même moment que je vis Harry ouvrir également la bouche. Mais aucun de nous deux n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit que nous fûmes coupés par Rogue qui se tenait juste devant notre bureau.

« Je crois que les présentations pourront attendre la fin de notre cours, fit-il avec un sourire ironique. Alors dépêchez-vous de vous installer ! ».

Son ton était sans réplique. On s'assit donc rapidement sous les regards insistant des autres élèves. Je vis le jeune homme roux s'installer à côté d'Harry. Je n'osais rien dire. Enfin, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Et je me trouvais nulle. Nulle de ne même pas être capable de dire quoique soit à mon propre frère. Même si nous n'avions pas vécu ensemble, que nous étions presque des inconnus, je devrais quand même trouver des choses à dire plutôt que de rester silencieuse comme une carpe. Bien sûr la conversation n'avait jamais vraiment été mon fort, mais quand même. Je poussais un profond soupir, la tête penché sur mes mains qui tortillaient ma robe de sorcier.

« Potter ! »

Je relevais immédiatement la tête. Toutes les têtes étaient à nouveau tournées vers notre table et Rogue regardait dans notre direction aussi. Mais pas moi précisément. Non. Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Je vis Harry se tourner paniqué vers le rouquin. Qu'est ce que Rogue cherchait à faire ? C'était quasiment impossible pour une première année de savoir la réponse. Enfin… Quasiment, car une jeune fille avait immédiatement levé la main en l'air à la question. Je savais aussi la réponse étant donné que lors de mes années seules au château c'était souvent que j'avais pu assister avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore et principalement de Rogue au cours de potion. J'avais toujours eu une certaine attirance pour cet art et je crois que c'était principalement pour cette raison que Rogue avait toléré ma présence dans sa salle et avait même accepté parfois que je fasse quelque potion avec lui.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur », murmura Harry me sortant de mes pensées.

Je relevai aussitôt la tête vers Rogue. Celui-ci fit un sourire méprisant. Je serrai mes poings sur mes genoux alors que Rogue lui posait une autre question. Avant qu'Harry n'est le temps je m'empressais de baisser la tête et de dire la réponse le plus rapidement possible et de manière à ce que Rogue n'entende.

« Euh… »

« Vous ne savez pas ? », demanda Rogue.

Je répétais à nouveau la réponse légèrement plus fort pensant qu'Harry n'a peut-être pas entendu.

« Dans le ventre d'une chèvre ? »

Je relève la tête en soupirant intérieurement. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

« Mademoiselle Potter… Auriez-vous l'obligeance de laisser Monsieur Potter répondre tout seul. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose me doutant qu'il y avait un risque que ça nous retombe dessus avec Rogue surtout qu'il n'avait pas tord. Il arrêta là son questionnaire sur Harry avant de se tourner vers le tableau où il fit apparaître les ingrédients pour une potion et la manière dont on devait procéder pour la faire. Il nous répartit par deux et j'eue à mon grand déplaisir Malfoy comme partenaire. On se regarda un long moment dans les yeux. Je crois que si nos yeux avaient lancé des sortilèges, nous serions déjà couchés sur un lit de l'infirmerie. On finit par se lancer dans la préparation de la potion avant de sursauter lorsqu'un sifflement sonore envahit la pièce ainsi qu'un immense nuage de fumée. Je me tournais vers l'origine du grabuge et vit deux élèves avec un chaudron fondu, la potion se répandant sur le sol rongeant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Je me dépêchais de sauter sur le banc à mes côtés en voyant la potion attendre mes pieds. L'élève à l'origine de cet incident était couvert de potion. Je grimaçai. Rogue l'envoya à l'infirmerie après avoir fait disparaître la potion d'un coup de baguette. Tous les élèves descendirent de leur perchoir alors que Rogue se tournait vers Harry.

« Potter ! Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? »

Je m'avançais légèrement m'apprêtant à répliquer quelque chose mais quelqu'un me reteint le bras. Malfoy. Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier en essayant de dégager mon bras.

« Je ne veux pas perdre de points ! », chuchota-t-il rapidement.

Je tirais violement mon bras et m'apprêtais à répliquer quelque chose lorsque le professeur nous ordonna de nous remettre à nos potions non sans avoir enlevé un point à Gryffondor pour une faute que n'avait pas commis Harry.

C'était bien la première fois que je sortais énervée d'un cours de potion. Alors que je passai devant le bureau de Rogue celui-ci m'appela me demandant d'attendre étant donné que je n'avais pas de cours après, il voulait me parler. Harry passa non loin de moi. Je décidai de l'appeler. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Euh… Tu as un cours après ? Lui demandai-je rapidement. Parce que sinon… On pourrait se rejoindre quelque part… Enfin… Si… »

« Je dois aller voir Hagrid... On n'a qu'à se rejoindre là-bas, une fois que tu auras finis avec Rogue. », Fit-il avec une grimace.

Je m'empressai d'acquiescer alors que Rogue m'appelait à nouveau.

« Kiara… J'aimerais que tu fasses attention à Malfoy. Ne deviens pas son ennemie… »

« Pourquoi ? », fis-je brusquement.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tu peux y aller maintenant, je ne voulais que te dire ceci… »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvaient tous les ingrédients.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en êtes pris comme ça à Harry ? », m'exclamai-je avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

Il se tourna vers moi et son regard me fit froid dans le dos malgré que je puisse y déceler quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant s'y refléter. Il ne me répondit pas se contentant de me fixer avant de rentrer dans la pièce me laissant seule dans la classe. Je restais un moment immobile ne comprenant plus rien avant de prendre le chemin du parc pour pouvoir rejoindre Harry.

Je marchais la tête penché perdu dans mes pensées aussi je ne vis pas un gros chien arrivait vers moi et me sauter dessus. Je tombais à la renverse alors que je recevais d'immenses coups de langue. J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités s'approcher.

« Crockdur ! Laisse Kiara tranquille ! »

C'était Hagrid. Après que Crockdur se soit enlever d'au-dessus de moi, il m'aida à me relever et essaya d'enlever la poussière qui s'était déposée sur ma robe de sorcier. Il s'excusa. Je lui souris en lui disant que ce n'était pas bien grave.

« Harry est là… »

« Oui je sais. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de se parler. », Fis-je.

« Il me l'a dit. »

Hagrid m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la petite cabane. Harry était installé à la petite table ainsi que le rouquin dont je ne savais toujours pas son nom, du moins le prénom car si je supposais bien c'était un jeune Weasley. Je m'installais moi-même sur une chaise. Un silence pesant planait dans la pièce.

« On était en train de parler de cette première journée de cours. Enfin surtout de Rogue… Il t'a retenu à la fin des cours ? », Me demanda soudain Hagrid rompant enfin ce silence.

« Hum… Oui… Il voulait me dire de ne pas me faire de Malfoy un ennemi. »

« Ah oui… Harry m'a dit aussi pour votre petite altercation en début de cours. »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Le silence revint aussi vite qu'il était parti.

« Ah Ron ! Il faudrait que je te montre quelque chose dans le jardin. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. »

Au moins maintenant je savais comment s'appelait l'ami d'Harry mais je savais aussi parfaitement pourquoi Hagrid voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Il voulait nous laisser seuls, Harry et moi. Ron sembla vouloir dire quelque chose avant de comprendre soudain la raison pour laquelle Hagrid venait de lui dire cela. Une fois que les deux furent sortit, nous laissant seuls, Harry sembla prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Hem… Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver ici. Il n'y a même pas un mois, je ne savais absolument rien sur le monde des sorciers et sur… Sur toi… »

Sa phrase me fit assez mal. Bien sûr ce qu'il venait de dire, je le savais mais l'entendre de sa bouche me fit mal. Je finis par lui demander ce qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

« Pourquoi les moldus enfin notre oncle et notre tante chez qui tu vivais ne t'ont jamais rien dit ? »

« Parce qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'ainsi je ne deviendrais pas un sorcier. »

« C'est complètement bête car la magie est dans nos veines depuis que nous sommes nés donc on ne peut pas empêcher quelqu'un de le devenir. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que tu deviennes un sorcier ? Après tout, nos parents l'étaient et ils faisaient partie de leur famille. »

« Les Dursley… Ils, pour ainsi dire… Ne s'entendaient pas avec nos parents… »

« Oh… », Fis-je.

Harry commença alors à me poser des questions sur moi et je fis de même parfois. La conversation finis par se faire d'elle-même. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais même l'impression que finalement, nous n'avions pas été séparés. On se rendit compte que nous avions beaucoup de point commun autre que physique. J'appris que lui aussi avait parfois ressentie ma présence sauf que lui ne sachant pas que j'existais ne s'était jamais douté de rien. On se raconta nos vies, lui chez les moldus et moi, au château. Je me rendis bien compte que la vie chez notre tante n'était vraiment pas à envier finalement. Je m'étais toujours demandé qu'était sa vie là-bas et maintenant que j'avais la réponse, je ne comprenais vraiment plus pourquoi Dumbledore avait souhaité nous séparer. Enfin, nous finirions bien par avoir la réponse.

Hagrid et Ron finirent par revenir. On resta un petit moment avec Hagrid avant que nous ne reprenions la direction du château.

« Dis Ron… Tu es le petit frère des jumeaux Weasley ? », Finis-je par lui demander.

« Oui. Je suis l'avant dernier de la famille…, me répondit-il dépité. Tu connais mes frères ? »

« Oh oui ! C'est grâce à moi qu'ils ont découvert pas mal de choses dans ce château ! », Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Ron commença à nous raconter les quatre cents coups qu'avaient faits les jumeaux Weasley… Quatre cents coups auxquels j'avais participé. A cet instant, j'espérais fortement, ne jamais rencontrer Madame Weasley. Une fois dans le hall, on se sépara se promettant de se débrouiller pour passer un autre moment ensemble malgré nos emplois du temps différents. Je me dirigeai doucement vers les cachots lorsque je me sentis soudainement étrangement mal. Ma vue se brouilla et j'entendis un drôle de bruit venant derrière moi. Mais avant que je puisse me retourner, je m'écroulais au sol la respiration erratique. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle mais surtout de me calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal. Des voix résonnaient dans ma tête. Je portais ma main sur ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je m'agrippais au mur pour tenter de me relever. La surface du mur était étrangement glaciale. Je me sentis alors défaillir réellement. La dernière chose que je vis avant de plonger dans l'inconscience fut des yeux noirs. Noir comme le charbon.

_OooooooooO_

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux la lumière du plafonnier m'ébloui, aussi, je les refermais immédiatement. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Je sentis quelque chose de froid passer sur mon front. De l'eau coula le long de ma tempe. Ça me fit du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

« Kiara ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? »

Madame Pomfresh. Je reconnus immédiatement sa voix. Je rouvris péniblement les yeux. Elle me regardait inquiète. Je lui fis un faible sourire avant de regarder autour de moi. J'étais à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore était là lui aussi, au bout du lit. Il me regardait soucieux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me sembla. Madame Pomfresh m'aida à m'installer plus confortablement dans le lit. Elle me tendit un verre me priant de le boire. J'avalais difficilement la potion. Malgré que j'avais dû en boire plusieurs fois à cause de ces crises, je ne m'y étais pas habitué aussi je grimaçais de dégoût. Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains tremblantes. Je détestais faire ce genre de crises. Apparemment je faisais ça depuis que j'étais arrivée dans le château. Jamais personne n'avait pu vraiment me dire ce que j'avais. J'avais passé plusieurs examens à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste sans résultat.

« C'est le jeune Nott qui t'a trouvé dans les cachots. Je l'ai prié de ne rien dire par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu vas rester la nuit ici… »

« Non ! Je préfère aller dans le dortoir ! », M'exclamai-je.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une... »

« S'il vous plaît… »

Les deux me regardèrent longuement avant que Dumbledore ne finisse par hocher la tête en signe d'autorisation. Il m'accompagna jusque devant ma salle commune puis me laissa seule. J'avais loupé le repas du soir et il était tard donc je savais qu'il ne devait n'y avoir plus personne dans la salle aussi je sursautais lorsque je vis une forme remuante sur le canapé devant la cheminée dont le feu commençait doucement à s'éteindre. Je m'approchais et reconnu la silhouette de Théodore Nott. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je m'approchai doucement du canapé pour remettre la couverture qui était tombé sur ses épaules. Malgré que j'aie tout fait pour éviter de le réveiller ceci ne marcha pas. Il se releva d'un bond. Surprise, je tombais assise par terre.

« Oh Kiara ! Excuse-moi… », Murmura t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir réveillé. »

« Ah… Euh… Ce n'est pas gênant, au moins je vais pouvoir aller dormir dans ma chambre. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est mieux. »

Je souris avant de lui dire bonne nuit et de me diriger vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Il fit de même vers celui des garçons. Avant que je ne commence à monter je me retournais rapidement.

« Théodore ! Merci. », Murmurai-je.

Je le vis s'arrêtais devant la porte avant de continuer son chemin. Je fis de même et lorsqu'enfin j'arrivais dans mon dortoir. Je me hâtais d'aller me changer dans la salle de bain et de revenir jusqu'à mon lit.

« Kiara ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

C'était Pansy. Malgré la noirceur dans laquelle la chambre était plongée je vis qu'elle était tournée vers moi.

« Oh… Euh… Nulle part… »

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de se retourner de l'autre côté sans plus insister. Je mis longtemps ce soir-là à m'endormir mais je ne fis aucun cauchemar comparé à la nuit dernière.

_OooooooooO_

**Poudlard Express, 21 Août 1994**

Les jours passèrent. Puis les années. Le lien entre Harry et moi se resserrait de plus en plus. On essayait de rattraper le temps perdu. Théodore était devenu un précieux ami. Il était toujours le seul au courant pour mes crises. Les crises étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquente au cours de ces trois dernières années. Grâce à Théo, j'étais parvenue à faire en sorte que ça passe inaperçue aux yeux des autres élèves. Mais je savais bien qu'Harry se doutait de quelque chose même s'il ne m'avait jamais posé de question.

Pansy et Blaise étaient aussi devenus de très bons amis. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls avec Théo à Serpentard. La plupart de mes autres amis provenait de Gryffondor. Les autres élèves de ma maison m'ignoraient tout simplement. Surtout que je ne m'entendais pas beaucoup avec Malfoy, ce qui faisait que les autres Serpentards évitaient de se montrer avec moi de peur de ce que pourrait leur faire ce dernier.

De nombreuses choses nous étaient arrivées durant les années précédentes. Nous avions dû faire face deux fois à Voldemort. Enfin chaque fois, ce n'était que son esprit. Mais ceci m'avait fait prendre conscience que Poudlard n'était peut-être pas un endroit si sûr que ça. L'année dernière nous n'avions pas eu à l'affronter par contre nous en avons appris un peu plus quant à la mort de nos parents. Cette année avait était assez éprouvante pour Harry et moi. Harry avait retrouvé son parrain, Sirius Black. J'avais appris que la personne que mes parents avaient choisie comme marraine avait disparu. Tout le monde la supposait morte. Cela ne m'avait pas réellement affecté étant donné que je ne l'avais pas vraiment connu. Nous avons aussi découvert que le rat de Ron, Croutard était en fait un animagus. Et pas n'importe quel animagus : Celui de Peter Pettigrow, la personne qui avait trahi nos parents et par la même occasion, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Cet homme avait réussi à berner le monde des sorciers en faisant croire qu'il était mort et en réussissant à faire accuser Sirius pour son propre crime. Tout ce que nous avions appris quand à ce soit disant amis de nos parents m'avaient laissé un étrange goût amer dans la bouche. Principalement parce qu'il se retrouvait encore impunis pour ses fautes et que Sirius devait encore se cacher car il n'avait pu être innocenté.

Le sifflement du train me sortis de mes sombres pensées concernant toute cette histoire. Je me frottais les yeux où des larmes s'étaient formées.

« Allez Kiara ! Fis-je pour me donner du poil de la bête. Ne te laisse pas affliger par toute cette histoire. »

Je regardais le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux. Un faible sourire apparut sur mon visage : J'allais enfin pouvoir connaître autre chose que Poudlard.

_**To be continued…**_

_OooooooooO_

_Haha ! J'ai cru que vous n'aurez jamais ce chapitre… =o= J'étais en plein déménagement ^^ Enfin bon… Il est là, c'est le plus important non ? Sinon en parlant de déménagement… __**Je ne sais pas trop quand vous pourrez lire le chapitre 4 car je vais emménager dans mon appart' et je n'aurais pas internet avant je-ne-sais-quand ^^' Donc bon… J'essayerai de poster dés que je le pourrais… Bref, au moins vous êtes prévenu du pourquoi je serais en retard pour le postage des prochains chapitres ^^  
**__En tout cas… J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'ai eu énormément du mal pour la rencontres Harry/Kiara et la « dispute » Draco/Kiara (J'ai mis entre guillemet car je ne trouve pas qu'on puisse vraiment appeler ça comme ça –'). Bref, vos avis comptent énormément même si j'écris en premier pour mon propre plaisir, ça fait toujours quelque chose de voir ce que les gens pensent de ce que je fais =) __**Sinon pour ceux qui n'ont pas , vous avez une adresse mail dans mon profil où je peux vous prévenir des sorties de chapitres**__ (Surtout que maintenant ça sera encore plus irrégulier que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent –')  
La phrase du début provient de la chanson du conseil d'écoute.  
Voilà voilà ( :  
Bye bye~~_


End file.
